Through Her Eyes
by Ninjabuddhism
Summary: A series of one-shots of Percy's adventures told through the eyes of Annabeth Chase.
1. Chapter 1

**Seaweed brain awakens**

He kept murmuring stuff under his breath. _Mom, Oh God, Mom. Please, Where are you taking her? I didn't steal it. What do you want by the Summer Solstice?!_ And groaning under his breath.

Sighing, I gently spoon fed him a tea spoon of Ambrosia. Subconsciously, he seemed to swallow it. After a few seconds, he sighed in contentment. His panicky breathing slowed to a rythmic, stable one and I let loose a breath I didn't realise I was holding in.

He slowly came to, his eyelid fluttering open, eyes squinting at the sudden, bright light. He seemed to take in his surrounding, absorbing the hospital room like scene, and focusing his attention back at her.

I noticed a small drip of Ambrosia lazily slidding down the side of his mouth, smirking as I scrapped it up.

 _Oh, right._ "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" _To the summer solstice_ , she forgot to add.

He looked up at her, this boy with no name. She took in his confused sea green eyes, contrasting rather beautifully with his midnight dark hair, growing long enough to hang down the side of his neck, and fringe dropping down to his eye.

"I'm sorry, I don't..." he trailed off, a sudden knock on the door alerted me to someone's presence, I quickly got up and left the room.

AN

Hey guys, so this is a new story I'm working on. Its basically a collection of one shots of important events throughout Percy's Adventures as written by Rick Riordan, seen through the eyes of Annabeth. I thought it would be a cool idea, It would be a heck of a lot more streamlined process than some of the other stories that I've seen on FanFiction, so I thought I would give it a go. Let me know what you think. Follows, and constructive criticism are welcome. Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Through Her Eyes (Chapter 2)**

I watched the duo approach the Big House. Grover and Percy, his name was, apparently. Leaning over the porch railing rather casually, hand tucked under each other.

Grover muttered something to him, and I felt a twinge of discomfort when Grover's eyes skimmed over me. _They are obviously talking about me, that was for sure._

Initiation, as I called it, was an introductory lesson for newcomers in camp. Usually, Chiron would discuss Greek mythology with the newcomer, breaking every possible belief that they would have had about the world. God? _Nah, Gods_. Monster? _Yeah, they don't die, either._ Learning Greek with no formal training and not being able to read English because of it? _Yeah, I know, pretty cool. How would we ever be normal from the rest of society?_

I was wrenched out of my train of thoughts by Chiron, who, not unkindly, called out, " Annabeth?"

I walked over casually, trying not to meet Percy's eyes.

"This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in Cabin Eleven for now."

 _Of course, why would I have thought he would have been claimed so quickly?_ "Sure, Chiron"

Percy finally seemed to take in my presence, he observed me carefully, and I did the same with him. _Probably about the same age as me, scrawny looking and a few inches shorter._ I immediately thought of those loner kids in middle school with only one friend, who he hangs on to dear life, I glanced at Grover. _Yeah, I'm not surprised, Grover is easy to get along with_. But then again, there was something about his green eyes that reminded her of something that she read a few months back...

I glanced down at his hand, still holding the Minotaur's horn from yesterday night, clutching it like an anchor to this strange world.

"You drool in your sleep." I blurted.

I turned tail and ran.

I was reading a book on ancient Greek architecture, conveniently translated into Ancient Greek by a former camper, when the crunching of leaves alerted me to Percy and Chiron's presence.

I looked over the both of them. I wasn't quite sure what to make of Percy just yet. He seemed...out of the ordinary. He didn't match any of the physical descriptions dominant in other cabins. He didn't have the grey eyes of Athena, nor the blue eyes and muscular built of Hermes, nor the general unattractiveness of Ares. _Maybe a minor god?_ And yet, the uneasy thought of Percy's parentage shook her.

"Annabeth, I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?" Chiron asked politely.

"Yes, sir."

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told him, gesturing towards the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

Going into Cabin Eleven, Annabeth already knew what to expect. An old cabin, overflowing with disgruntled campers was a recipe for disaster. There was barely any space left for newcomers, especially undetermined kids.

The campers turned their attention to the door, looking at Percy with scrutiny. They stood up at attention when they took in Chiron's form.

"Well, then. Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."

Chiron galloped off, presumably to his archery lesson. Annabeth tried to find a suitable way to tell the undetermined of the situation.

Percy seemed to slip on a patch of water on the way in, the Hermes kids laughed. _This is right on their lane,_ even I had to resist the urge for a small smile.

I coughed to get their attention. "Percy Jackson, meet Cabin Eleven."

"Regular or undetermined?" Chris voiced.

Percy looked somewhat confused, so I cut it short. "Undetermined."

With a series of groans, some of the cabin mates started to move their belongings to accommodate for the newcomer.

Enter, Luke Castellan. He was towards the back end wall of the cabin, calmly observing the situation. With the chorus of groans, he let his presence be known. I felt my cheeks heat up, a scarlet colouring appear on my cheeks.

"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for, Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

I had to control myself to keep my voice even, "This is Luke" Percy looked over at me strangely, and my expression hardened, voice suddenly even, "He's your cabin counsellor for now."

"For now?"

"You're undetermined. They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travellers."

Luke did a pretty good job of explaining one of the hardest things about being a demigod. If a god or goddess couldn't care less about you, you would be left alone, in Hermes cabin, for gods know how long.

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked.

"Good question, until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

A chorus of laughter echoed through the room. _Time to intervene, like a mother hen taking care of her wayward son._

"Come on, I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it." He protested.

 _Whatever. "_ Come on". She could still hear the echo of laughter ringing in the old, worn down the cabin.

Once we were away from earshot, I turned around, "Jackson, you're gonna have to do better than that."

Confusion. "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe I thought you were the one" _to take me on my first quest. How naive of me._

"What's your problem?" His voice rose. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-" I didn't let him finish.

"Don't talk like that! You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?

"To get killed?" He countered.

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

"He shook his head, his voice calmed, "Look if the thing I fought really was _the_ Minotaur, the same one in the stories..."

"Yes." _Here it comes, the age-old question_.

"Then there's only one."

"Yes."

"And he died, like a gajillion years ago right?" _550 BC to be exact_ " Theseus killed him in the labyrinth, so..." he looked at me to finish his sentence to prove his point. _As if._

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed, But they don't die.

" A clear expression of confusion spread his face. "Thanks, that clears it up."

 _Ugh._ "They don't have should like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they reform."

"You mean, if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword-"

"Your math teacher, Ms Dodds. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very angry.

"Wait, how did you know about Ms Dodds?"

 _That's a simple explanation_. "You talk in your sleep.

He ignored that comment and moved on, "You mentioned something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"

Painful memories rushed through my head. I glanced nervously at the ground. "You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones if we have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we _can_ say without it thundering?" Percy whined. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven anyway? Why is everyone so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."

He pointed to the lead cabins, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon.

"You don't just _choose_ a cabin, PercyIt depends on who your parents are. Or...your parent."

I stared at him, hoping my phrasing and mental confrontation will enable him to _get it_.

"My mom is Sally Jackson." He didn't. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. Or at least, she used to." He nearly choked on his last work, and Annabeth felt a wave of sympathy for this kid who lost his mom.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

"He's dead. I never knew him."

I sighed. There was no easy way to tell him, without him feeling betrayed or abandoned. "Your father's not dead, Percy."

"How can you say that? You know him?"

"No, of course not."

"Then how can you say-"

"Because I know _you_. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."

"You don't know anything about me." _Haha, gotcha._

"No?" I raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."\

"How-"

"Diagnosed with dyslexia, probably ADHD, too" Percy stood dumbfounded, cheeks red from embarrassment. Honestly, all I did was read out my own problems before Half-Blood Camp.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

I explained. "Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD- you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battle-field reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course, the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

"You sound like...you went through the same thing?"

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you wouldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar." He repeated.

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand, and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half blood." The shock of the revelation coursed through him, she could see it.

"Well! A newbie!"

I whipped around and cursed under my breath." Clarisse was rushing towards us with her three cabin mates, who for the life of her, couldn't remember the name of.

"Clarisse, why don't you go polish your spear or something?" I said tiredly. It was an "initiation" to Camp Half-Blood, a warm welcome by yours truly.

"Sure, Miss Princess. So I can run you through with it Friday Night." She said smoothly.

" _Erre es korakas._ You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverise you," Her eye twitched, and I tried to suppress a smile.

"Who's this little runt?" He turned his attention to Percy.

"Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

"Like...the war god?"

Clarisse sneered, "You got a problem with that?"

"No, but it explains the bad smell." Oof, now I could barely hold back my laughter.

She growled, low in her throat. " We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy, he corrected.

"Whatever, Come on, I'll show you." She said with malice.

"Clarisse..." I tried to intervene

"Stay out of it, Wise girl," She said mockingly. _This is going to be painful._ Annabeth thought. She was disgusted at the thought of Percy going through such a thing. But, it left her curious. If she was really sure about who Percy's father might be, then this "experiment" could prove her hypothesis.

He reached out to pass me his Minotaur's horn, that he was still clutching on, and got ready to fight. _His stance is too narrow, and his hands are too low_. She observed. But Clarisse would have none of it, she swiftly grabbed him by the neck, like a chicken, and headed to the bathroom. Percy did everything that he could, kicking and punching. But Clarisse ignored him with an occasional groan from a painful jab.

The four of them entered the bathroom, and I followed, just outside the bathroom to observe. I covered my face, unable to take it.

"Like he's 'Big Three' Material." She snickered. "Yeah, right, Minotaur probably fell over laughing. He's so stupid looking."

More snickering.

Clarisse put him face front over a toilet bowl, kicking the knee from under him. He fell with a grunt and immediately started to push his head against the toilet bowl. He put his two hands on the circumference of the toilet bowl, but he was slowly losing the battle. In the end, raw willpower crumbled in the face of hard muscle.

"Woosh" A stream of water arced over Percy's head, hitting Clarisse with a stream of high pressured water.

Annabeth could hardly believe it. She had never seen something like that before.

A wave of water splashed her. She let out a yelp, getting drenched face to toe with toilet water, and yet, Percy was completely dry.

He got up, shakily.

"How did you..."

"I don't know." _Simple question, simple answer._

Somehow, through it all, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled on the mud. The water must have pushed them out of the toilet.

"You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."

Percy pressed, eyes narrow. "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

Clarisse shot forward, eager to give Percy a right hook, but her friends stopped her. I stared at him, and he caught my eye."

"What? What are you thinking."

The plan had come slowly as he was dissing Clarisse. And now, with his parentage all but confirmed with an official claiming, I knew what to say.

"I'm thinking," I said slowly. "That I want you on my team for capture the flag."


	3. Chapter 3

The plan was simple, really. But, a Chiron once told her that the most complicated skill to learn was simplicity. Not taking plans too far and overcomplicating them for the sake of brethren. The plan called for a leftward thrust with Athena and half of Apollo cabin's campers. Then, about a dozen from Hermes and Apollo will dash along the open terrain to the right, skirting around the defenders tied up fighting their forces in the woods.

They would knock out the few remaining guards standing sentry to the flag, grab it and make a dash for the border line.

She had leaked to the enemy how Percy would be standing border patrol, who in turn told Clarisse. That would be sure to keep her on a murderous rage and focus on attacking, far from where she could use her brute strength most effectively.

The defenders guarding their own flag were thin and spread out, with only two guarding the flag. _It's risky, if anyone of them fail at their task, the whole plan could fall apart._ Annabeth thought. And it was true, but she was counting on Clarisse's raw emotion to push her attack.

And now, standing just out of earshot of Percy behind a boulder, invisible, she saw just that.

Percy was standing rather awkwardly, trying to feel up the bulky weight of the shield and the unbalanced sword he held.

"Cream the Punk!" Clarisse shouted out. Her and four of her siblings rushed out of the treeline, obviously going around the fight to deal with Percy.

They immediately went on the offense. _Annabeth smirked_. But felt rather guilty about it. She remembered the one time, not too long ago, Clarisse had sent a kid, probably about ten, to the infirmary for two weeks after capture the flag, as a result of numerous broken bones and internal bleedings. She said that it was "accidental" but everyone could see the gleeful look in her eyes upon hearing of his admition to the big house infirmary.

Splash. One of Ares' kids pushed him into the water, Damon, she thought. _Big mistake_. He rushed forward to get him up, intent on dealing another blow.

Percy stood up to meet him.

CLANG.

His sword met his helmet in a brutally fast strike. His helmet struck clean off. Now, Annabeth was looking at the onslaught with wide eyes. She resisted the urge to whistle in mild impression.

In a couple of minutes, he had blunted their attacking force, and with one downward slice, he had caught Clarisse's electric spear by the shaft, cutting throught the wood easily.

"Gah! You idiot!. You corpse-breath workm!" She screamed shrilly.

Percy didn't want none of it, smacking her between the eyes with the butt of his sword.

The yelling, which up till now had been far away in the woods, became louder, she followed the sound. Her eyes resting on Luke making a mad dash for the frontier, a red flag in hand.

"A trick!" Clarisse took out her dagger and staggered towards the point of interception before he crossed the border. But nothing could be done about it. Luke crossed the border like a stag, his long legs just hitting dry land beyond the stream.

Cheers erupted among the blue team. Annabeth made her way to Percy, who now seemed worn down and deadbeat tired.

"Not bad, hero" I called out. Percy whipped around, confusion at the fact that no one was there. I smirked, my left hand reaching up to my cap to remove it.

I shimmered into visibility, "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?"

His sea green eyes darkened, like a sea storm was about to rage, his body tensed up. "You set me up. You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out, didn't you?"

I shrugged, his sour mood not affecting me at all, "I told you, Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get me pulverised." He countered.

"I came as fast as I could." _Lie._ "I was about to jump in, but...you didn't need any help." A lie with a hint of truth. She would have jumped in if they were trashing him, obviously. But then again, with only a knife, and a cap of invisibility, she didn't like her chances against five brawny kids from Ares. Despite all her talk if bravery, she doubted she would have jumped into the fray to help a kid she barely knew.

My gaze drifted to his bleeding arm, _or was_. Her eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

he met her gaze, "Sword cut, what do you think?"

"No, it was a sword cut."

"I don't get it." He looked flabbergasted.

"step out of the water, Percy."

He did, immediately, he looked drained. He looked ready to fall head first into dry land, and I steadied him.

A low growl came from the treeline. The cheers and groans among the campers immediately died. Chiron unslung his bow, notching an arrow smoothly, drawing the string back with ease.

A large canine animal, four legged with red eyes and sharp claws and teeth jumped up on a boulder overlooking the field. Its eyes zeroed in on Percy.

A hellhound.

"Percy, run!"

The hellhound starting to sprint, closing the distance fast.

I got in front of Percy, bronze knife glinting in the moonlight.

The hellhound pounced over me, I instinctively brought my hands up to cover my face, knees bent to lower myself.

Slink. Half a dozen arrows sprouted from the side of the hellhound. It let out a pathetic whimper as it dissolved into shadows, its dead body 3 feet away from Percy.

"Di Immortales." I swore. " That's a hellhound from the fields of punishment. They don't...They're not supposed to..." _be here._

"Someone summoned it, someone inside the camp."

My attention was now focused on Percy, who was white as a sheet. Cold sweat trailing down the side of his face as he looked at the ground where the disintegrated body of the hellhound laid.

Vicious claw marks shredded his armour, three parallel lines of blood grazing his chest.

"you're wounded. Quick, Percy. Get in the water."

The campers gasped as a emerald trident spawned on the top of Percy's crown. Shimmering in the moonlight.

"Look, I don't know why." He started to apologise.

"Percy" I started, he looked at me. I pointed to the top of his head, he glanced around, seeing other campers look up.

"Your father. This is _really_ not good."

"My-my father?" He said quizzically.\

Chiron knelt, the rest of the campers following. "Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God!"

AN I don't own any of Rick Riordan's content, nor his characters. All rights belong to him and the various publishers.


End file.
